La nymphe sans visage
by Akabane Girl
Summary: Chaque nuit il rêve d'elle, elle le rassure, mais d'un autre côté... Comment être complètement consolé lorsque l'on tombe amoureux d'un être presque imaginaire... Presque.


_Une OS qui m'est venue à l'esprit l'autre jour, et que j'attendais de mettre sur papier..._

_Finalement j'ai pu, et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat, même si certaines choses ne sont pas comme je les avaient imaginées._

_**Disclaimer : **__FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

Comme chaque soir, Roy s'était retrouvé dans le lit d'une belle femme aux formes de déesse.

Comme chaque nuit, lorsqu'il rentrait très discrètement chez lui, dans son petit appartemment, avant que sa conquête ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, il se saôulait jusqu'à avoir un mal de crâne terrible qui lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Pour oublier. Et lorsqu'il finissait quelques bouteilles, il tombait par terre, dans un état comateux et douloureux. Et il pensait, il pensait qu'il avait aimé coucher avec cette inconnue. Puis il tombait dans l'inconscience.

Il rêve.

Chaque soir, chaque nuit, il fait exactement le même rêve, ce rêve qui, finalement, le dégoûte totalement de cette relation d'un soir...et de lui-même.

Il imagine inconsciemment celle qu'il appelle maintenant la nymphe, sa nymphe.

Dans tous ses rêves, il est avec elle. Ils se parlent, il lui parle d'Ishbal, il lui parle de ses tentatives de suicide, et il lui parle de tout ce qui ne va pas dans sa vie. Et elle, elle l'écoute, le berce, le caresse, le console et l'encourage. Une puissance pure et invisible qui ne vit qu'au travers d'un éphémère songe nocturne. Un être presque parfait.

Presque.

Roy lui même savait que la perfection n'existait pas, et pour cause...

Ce si bon être avait un terrible défaut.

Il n'avait pas de visage.

Rien. Dès que l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène relevait la tête, ne serait-ce rien que pour apercevoir un trait de ce visage inconnu, le rêve s'évanouissait et laissait place à la réalité, et par la même occasion, à la souffrance.

Un autre mauvais revers de sa majestueuse nymphe.

Il ne savait que distinguer ses formes féminines et sa peau laiteuse, rien d'autre malheureusement. Il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler comment elle était habillée, si elle l'était.

La première fois que Roy avait rêvé d'elle, c'était comme si, pour une fois, quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre. Même Maes n'était arrivé à un tel niveau de compréhension de l'autre, c'est d'ailleurs lui même qui avait si souvent répété à Roy que les hommes étaient plus à l'aise dans l'action que dans les paroles. L'alchimiste de feu n'était pas d'accord, mais il n'avait pas voulu le lui montrer, et s'était contenté d'hocher vaguement la tête.

Une femme qui l'écoutait. Cela cassait la petite philosophie de Maes.

Roy s'était rendu compte que s'il devait un jour épouser une femme, elle devait impérativement être comme sa nymphe. Qu'elle soit grande, petite, avec un corps parfait ou des rondeurs, il pouvait l'aimer sans se soucier du reste. Qu'une femme le comprenne sincèrement, l'écoute déblatérer ses idées noires pendant des heures, c'était ça que Roy voulait. Et cette reflexion l'amenait à une dure évidence : Il était tombé amoureux d'un être imaginaire, de cette nymphe sans visage...

Comme chaque matin, après avoir couché avec une femme inconnue, il se rendait au travail, il reprenait cet odieux poste de colonel. La seule chose qui l'encourageait, en plus de savoir que c'était son moyen de gagner son pain, était qu'il allait retrouver son cher premier lieutenant. Sa chère Riza Hawkeye.

Roy avait souvent fantasmé sur elle. Elle n'était pas son type habituel de femmes, et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il la convoitait tant. La curiosité peut-être? Cela l'avait déjà effleuré. Il s'était souvent demandé quelle amante elle pouvait bien être, sous ses airs froids et sévères.

Mais pour cela, il fallait "l'essayer", et Roy ne voulait en aucun cas prendre une perle si belle et si précieuse comme Riza pour un objet.

Dans un certain sens, c'était la seule rivale de sa nymphe. Il n'y avait que son fidel bras droit qui pouvait lui faire oublier l'être chaste et pur qui hantait ses rêves. Mais là aussi, il ne pouvait atteindre la jeune femme. C'était comme si Riza était dans une vitrine incassable.

La nymphe et Riza se ressemblaient étrangement.

Elles n'étaient proches de Roy que dans ses rêves.  
Elles symbolisaient une pureté qu'il ne voulait toucher plus profondemment, par peur de souiller avec ses mains tachées de sang invisible.  
Et enfin, elles étaient toutes deux les femmes qui lui étaient les plus proches. Chacune d'elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Mais...

Car il y a toujours un mais...

La nymphe, bien qu'imaginaire, remportait la partie.  
Elle, elle l'écoutait. Riza pas. Roy aurait souhaité le contraire...Et ce n'était pas le cas.

Pendant l'un des rares soir où il était resté seul chez lui, Roy entendit, dans la plainte infinie de la pluie, quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et vit celle qu'il ne se serait jamais douté de voir ici. La pluie. La pluie l'avait bloquée, et elle voulait un abri en attendant la fin de l'averse. Les cheveux imbibés d'eau, la transparence de ses vêtements et l'humidité de sa peau qui semblait si douce coupèrent le souffle de Roy. Il avait malheureusement trop bu pour cacher son admiration et la complimenta avec une franchise perverse, mais attendrissante. Puis il s'assied sur le canapé, rejoint par la jeune femme, et continua à boire, comme si elle n'était plus là. La jeune femme lui prit son verre et cacha la bouteille. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qui n'est jamais allé.  
Et Roy décida de tout lui dire. Tout. Tant pis si elle n'écoutait pas, c'était devenu trop lourd pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait dans la conscience depuis tant d'années y passa. Contrairement à toute attente, la jeune femme l'écouta, resta concentrée sur ce qu'il disait. Et lorsqu'il eut fini, elle le prit dans ses bras, le berça, le caressa, le consola et l'encouragea.  
La terrible ressemblance avec la nymphe frappa Roy de plein fouet.

Alors son idéal existait vraiment ?

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, et même elle, s'était dit ceci en se retrouvant nue dans ses bras et tout contre lui.

La nuit même, le rêve se reproduisit. Comme toujours. La nymphe, les signes d'affection. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, il essaya de relever la tête pour apercevoir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Et comme par miracle, sa nymphe, son idéal avait maintenant un visage, un visage souriant, bienveillant, avec de belles lèvres nacrées, de grands yeux marrons et de longs et soyeux cheveux dorés. Tout de suite après ça il se reveilla près d'elle.

Comme si sa nymphe avait prit forme humaine et l'avait retrouvé.

La seule différence était qu'il pouvait maintenant mettre à ce corps un visage, et à ce visage un nom, un nom qu'il avait toujours voulu associer à cet idéal.

« _Riza _», souffla-t-il en la voyant ouvrir les yeux.


End file.
